Comme un éléphant qui se casse la gueule en moi
by La ptite Clochette
Summary: Après ses relations avortées, Cho va se rendre compte que son coeur balance plutôt vers une jeune Gryffondor. Comment va-t-elle gérer ses sentiments si nouveaux? Paring... inhabituel non? Rating M justifié par un lemon! OS


Disclamer : Les perso et tout Poudlard appartiennent à JK, seul le scenario est à moi.

**Attention**, c'est une fan fiction homosexuelle, et ceux à qui ça déplait s'en vont ! De plus elle contient un lemon.

Petite remarque : Voilà je réponds à une petite commande de Caro 3

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu sur le cul quand elle m'a annoncé le paring qu'elle voulait mais finalement je crois que j'ai réussis à en faire quelque chose… à vous de juger ! Je ne sais pas si elle va être très lue à cause de ce même paring mais bon, on verra )

En attendant enjoy !

**J'ai comme un éléphant qui se casse la gueule en moi**

**POV interne.**

_- A un de ces jours, Harry, lançai-je avec un ton théâtral.  
Je me précipitai vers la porte pour sortir de cet étouffant salon de thé que je détestais en fait, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais emmené ici… Pour changer peut-être ? Entre le bar Les Trois Balais trop bruyant ou encore La Tête du Sanglier crasseuse, ne valait-il pas mieux une déco écœurante de mièvrerie ? Une pluie battante s'abattait sur Pré-Au-Lard tandis que je courais parmi ses allées grises, décolorées par cette pluie drue typiquement écossaise. Mes cheveux gorgés d'eau pesaient sur mon crâne, et ma cape détrempée pesait sur mes épaules. Les gouttes glacées qui me fouettaient le visage noyaient mes larmes, les camouflant dans les gouttes d'eau. Mes pas me conduisirent inconsciemment vers le banc isolé du reste du village qui se dressait face à la Cabane Hurlante. Je me laissais tomber dessus et enfouit mon visage ruisselant de tristesse et de pluie dans mes mains. Pourquoi ça ne marche jamais ? Que manque-t-il à chaque fois ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ? ?_

Cho ferma d'un geste sec son manuel de Sortilèges qui émit un agréable bruit sourd et feutré en se fermant. Elle le glissa dans son sac avec sa plume, referma d'un geste vif sa bouteille d'encre à Changement de Couleur et nettoya avec un sort son encrier. Elle posa son regard sur le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle venait de remplir, les lettres s'étirant sur les lignes invisibles de son écriture, rendue scintillante par l'encre encore humide et par les lampes aux lumières jaunâtres qui illuminaient la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle finit de ranger le reste de ses affaires et roula son devoir enfin sec. Elle sentit soudain un souffle chaud sur son cou qui fit dresser le duvet couvrant sa nuque. Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à un visage aux joues flasques et creusées, un nez d'aigle et des yeux perçant qui la fixaient. Le tout couronné par un sévère chignon de cheveux gris, devant elle se tenait la terrible bibliothécaire de Poudlard, Mrs. Pince. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de croasser :  
- La bibliothèque ferme.  
Sans demander son reste la jeune asiatique rafla son devoir encore sur la table et s'enfuit d'un pas vif de la bibliothèque. Tout en regagnant la tour Serdaigle, elle repensa à Cédric. Elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, vraiment. Mais elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de sentiments fraternels. Elle avait eut l'intention de lui dire à l'issue de la Troisième Tâche, mais il était mort sans savoir et elle s'en était voulu de ne pas lu avoir dit. Il était mort avec la certitude qu'elle l'aimait.  
Elle arriva enfin devant la tour et frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir en tête d'aigle qui s'anima.  
- Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent? Interrogea l'entité de sa voix mélodieuse. La jeune fille nota que celle-ci ne posait actuellement que des questions philosophiques.  
- le terreau des rêves à venir, répondit-elle posément et poétiquement.  
Dans la salle commune des Bleus et Bronze, elle trouva Marietta qui l'attendait, assise sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée, sa triple couche de fond de teint luisant à la lueur du feu soulignant les rangées serrées de boutons constellant ses joues.  
- Alors, lui demanda la blonde, tu es prête pour demain? Il faut que tu gagne, c'est une question d'honneur.  
Cho avait remarqué que depuis que Marietta était victime du sortilège de Granger, elle ne cessait de parler d'honneur...  
- De quoi tu parle? Demanda la brunette, plongée dans ses pensées.  
- Mais enfin! Cho! Du match de Quiditch contre Gryffondor! Tu sais, celui qui a lieu demain à 9 heures, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard consterné

- Euh... Oui oui bien sur, bafouilla l'attrapeuse.  
Voulant échapper au regard pénétrant de sa meilleure amie, Cho se leva pour aller se coucher.  
Glissée entre ses draps frais, les rideaux en lourd velours bleus de son lit à baldaquin, elle tourna toute ses pensées inconsciemment vers la Gryffondor. Elle pensait bien trop souvent à elle à son goût. Au point qu'elle était jalouse lorsqu'elle la voyait avec un autre étudiant.

Dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or, une jolie rousse blottie au fond de son fauteuil et semblais profondément plongée dans sa lecture, cependant, quelqu'un d'attentif aurait sans doute trouvé étrange qu'elle n'aie pas tourné de pages depuis plus de 10 minutes. Plongée dans ses pensées, Ginny Weasley ne vit pas approcher sa grande sœur-meilleure amie. Hermione s'assit en face d'elle et lui enleva le livre des mains.  
- Eeeeh, protesta la rousse. Mione, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois empêcher quelqu'un de lire, reprocha-t-elle à la brunette imperturbable qui avait fermé et posé le livre sur ses genoux.  
- Gin, qu'elle est la dernière phrase que tu as lues? Demanda posément la jeune préfète.

- ...  
- C'est bien ce que je pensai. Écoute Gin, tu sais, tu devrais aller la voir.  
- C'est hors de question! Protesta l'interpellée  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses? Écoute je ne suis pas stupide j'ai bien vu les regards qu'elle te lance...  
- S'il te plaît tais toi! Coupa la rouquine. Parce que ne pas savoir, ne pas chercher à savoir… c'était se préserver de la douleur qui accompagne les espoirs déçus…

_Je ne veux pas d'espoirs déçus_, se répétait-elle.  
La brune leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Gin...  
- Excuse moi Granger je peux parler à Weasley? Demanda une voix grave.  
Elles levèrent les yeux pour voir Cormac McLaggen se tenir devant elles. La sixième année lança un regard paniqué à son aînée. Hermione soupira.  
- Écoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment répondit-elle en espérant que son ton sec suffirait à faire partir celui qu'elle surnommait toutes les deux « la sangsue ».

C'était cependant mal connaître le grand Cormac McLaggen. Son teint prit une jolie couleur homard cuit comme si c'était lui qu'on avait plongé dans de l'eau bouillante. On pouvait presque voir une fumée imaginaire sortir de ses oreilles.  
- Ok Granger, c'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, lança-t-il avec sa prétention habituelle.  
- On appelle ça une question rhétorique.  
- Hein?  
- Une question qui n'attend pas de réponse est une question rhétorique, souligna la préfète Gryffondor, un brin d'ironie dans la voix.  
La couleur du visage de McLaggen rivalisait à présent avec celle des oreilles de Ron dans ses moments de gêne.  
- Toi, l'intello, on t'a pas sonné, rétorqua t'il sèchement à la préfète Griffondor.  
- Moins fort ou je serai obligée de te donner une retenue, répondit nonchalamment la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme colérique lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, mouché, avant d'attraper le bras de la jeune Weasley et de l'attirer plus loin avec lui.  
- Aïe... Arrête tu me fais mal, s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement et en pointant sa baguette vers lui.  
- Je veux juste te parler, se défendit-il.  
- Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas alors je te conseille de reculer si tu ne veux pas recevoir un maléfice dans ta sale tronche McLaggen, siffla Ginny furieuse.

Le Gryffondor ayant déjà vu sa condisciple à l'œuvre, il recula précipitamment de deux pas ce qui suffit à la jeune fille pour s'enfuir. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, et en claqua la porte.  
Hermione qui observait leur manège depuis que McLaggen avait attiré sa meilleur amie à l'écart lui jeta un regard noir et s'élança à la suite de Ginny vers le dortoir. Mais lorsque son pied fut sur la première marche, elle se retourna et déclara  
- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
McLaggen fut alors la cible de protestations véhémentes et de visages hostiles.

Cho se tourna une énième fois sur le coté, incapable de dormir. Ses pensées se tournant inlassablement vers celle qui l'obsédait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se posait des questions sur… son orientation sexuelle. Ça n'avait jamais marché avec ceux qui étaient sortis avec elle et elle avait réussis de justesse à éviter de se faire violer par Roger Davies, qui avait failli la virer de l'équipe suite au maléfice cuisant qu'il avait reçut à un endroit… plus que stratégique.

Le problème était qu'elle commençait à se rendre que la façon dont elle regardait les filles dans les vestiaires n'était peut être pas si innocente… Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça…

La préfète Gryffondor s'avança à pas de loup dans le dortoir de sa meilleure amie. Elle écarta doucement le lourd rideau rouge.

La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur lit la tête dans les mains. Hermione crut au premier abord qu'elle pleurait mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers elle les yeux bleus de Ginny étaient secs. Elle s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit.

- Je le déteste ce crétin, marmonna la plus jeune, Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Mione je… je ne veux pas d'espoir déçus.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je suis presque sure que Co est lesbienne. Qu'est ce qui te pose problème, le presque ?

- Non… Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'est et moi aussi que… qu'elle est intéressée… Et puis d'abord comment tu peux en être sure ?

La jeune fille soupira… Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

- En plus elle n'est sortie qu'avec des mecs, marmonna Ginny en baissant les yeux.

- Oui et à chaque fois ça s'est mal terminé ! Et je te rappelle que toi aussi avant de te rendre compte que tu aimais les filles tu as tenté de sortir avec mmmm… Dean, Michael Corner, je continue ou ça te suffit.

- Elle aimait Cédric !  
- Je ne crois pas non.

- Quand bien même elle serait lesbienne, je te le répète, il n'est pas dit que je l'intéresse.

- L'amour rend aveugle, se moqua gentiment la préfète.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embraser.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

- Ah non ? Dans ce cas là ça veut dire que… tu voudrais juste un plan cul ?

Elle rougit encore plus. Hermione ne parlait presque jamais comme ça…

- Non… c'est plus profond…

La brunette planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux bleus de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

- Gin… Va lui parler. Je te promets qu'elle sera plus que réceptive…

Cho se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve plutôt… embarrassant, bref, pas besoin d'un dessin(1). Le pire était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Ginny Weasley. Elle étouffa un bâillement et prononça un sort pour afficher l'heure.

_5h49_

Elle jura. Il était beaucoup trop tôt… Tant pis. Elle rejeta ses draps et balança ses jambes hors du lit avant de se lever. Elle fila à la douche dont elle put profiter puisque que les autres filles dormaient encore. Et comme ça elle ne s'en voudrait pas... Depuis un certain temps, le trouble qui la prenait quand elle suivait des yeux les formes généreuses de ses camarades était devenue pour une vraie source de culpabilité.

Elle sourit et se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler sa tenue de Quiditch qui collait à sa peau humide, puis, elle descendit directement vers la grande salle, son Comète sous le bras.

Elle enjamba le banc de la table des bleus et bronze et se servit en premier une grande tasse de café, ses yeux rendus vitreux par le restant de sommeil aimantés à la grande porte.

Ce fut lorsque Ginny Weasley entra en compagnie d'Hermione Granger que Cho se rendit compte que c'était elle qu'elle guettait depuis 20 minutes. Elle secoua la tête en sentant une chaleur traitresse lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, et le regard inquisiteur de la préfète des Gryffondors n'arrangea rien.

- Chang te fixe, énonça Hermione

La rousse leva les yeux vers la Serdaigle juste avant que celle-ci ne baisse les yeux. Le rouge qui lui montait aux joues en disait long sur sa gène manifeste. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire traitre (et surtout) niais étira son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione qui abordait un petit sourire satisfait ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva pour rejoindre le terrain, et soupira d'avance. Il était 8 heures et Harry allait leur faire un discours à la Dubois… Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain et les capitaines se serrent la main. Puis ils décollèrent. Cho se mit immédiatement à chercher le vif d'or, décrivant de grands cercles au dessus des autres joueurs, imitée par Potter. Cependant, elle peinait à rester concentrée… Ginny, depuis le début du match, marquait but sur but. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor était déchainée. Sa chevelure rousse semblait crépiter autour d'elle, comme une flamme dans le ciel pluvieux. Cho compris soudain ce que ressentait un papillon de nuit, lorsqu'il aperçoit dans le noir la lueur du feu et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de voler vers lui. Elle fut brusquement arrachée de sa rêverie par un Cognard qui faillit la désarçonner. Elle repartit à la recherche du vif d'or en secouant la tête. Le score était de 80 à 30. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rêver. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre un attrapeur comme Potter.

Ginny marqua encore un but. Soudain, une clameur immense secoua le stade, et elle se retourna pour voir Harry brandir le vif d'or tandis que Cho se posait au sol. Elle vit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse l'engueuler vertement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans ses vestiaires. Une vague de rancœur à l'égard du capitaine des Serdaigles la secoua.

Elle avait essayé, vraiment. Elle l'avait même vu en première. Sauf qu'il avait un meilleur balai, une meilleure technique, une meilleure agilité et plus de force. Qu'aurait put-elle faire ? Elle refoula les larmes de frustration qui lui montaient aux yeux

- Ce n'est pas le moment de chialer comme une gamine, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les autres commençaient à arriver. Elle lâcha ses cheveux et se déshabilla rapidement avant de glisser sous la douche. Elle ferma le rideau et ouvrit l'eau, qu'elle régla à une température plutôt tiède. Le débit de la douche réglé à fond lui permettait de se couper des bruits l'entourant, elle ne voulait pas entendre les commentaires d'après match de ses condisciples. Elle voulait juste… Ne penser à rien. Surtout pas à… une Gryffondor.

Histoire de se couper encore plus des autres, elle lentement le robinet d'eau froide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une température glaciale. Elle adorait cette sensation de froid sur sa peau, la chair de poule qui se formait sur l'ensemble de son corps, ses cheveux lords d'eau glacée collés à son crane, les frissons qui la secouaient. Peu à peu, elle entendit au loin ses compagnons de vestiaires quitter les douches puis les vestiaires un à uns. Le dernier à partir, le capitaine, passa devant sa cabine de douche.

- Hé ! Chang ! Tu as l'intention de te noyer sous la douche ?, hurla-t-il avec la délicatesse qui lui était propre.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée_, pensa-elle

- En tout cas vu la façon avec laquelle tu as joué, c'est ce que je ferai à ta place ! conclut-il avant de quitter à son tour les vestiaires.

Cho savait que si l'eau glacée de sa douche ne l'avait pas calmée elle serait sortie nue de la douche pour engueuler son capitaine et, pourquoi pas, pour lui mettre son poing dans la tronche. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas à Gryffondor et qu'elle ne tenait pas à être virée de l'équipe.

Ginny poussa la porte du vestiaire avec l'intention de rejoindre la fête des Gryffondors. Elle verrait le problème je-suis-attirée-par-Cho-Chang-mais-je-n'assume-pas-mes-sentiments plus tard. Elle allait sortir de l'enceinte du stade lorsqu'elle vit _qui _l'attendait de pied ferme dehors.

- Et merde… grinça-t-elle

Elle sortit sa baguette

- Ginny ! Est-ce qu… AAAAAAAAHHHH !

Notre rousse préférée venait de lui jeter un de ses magnifiques maléfices de Chauve-Furie. Pendant que McLaggen se débattait elle rentra dans le stade et couru jusque la première porte qu'elle put ouvrir, claqua cette porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

Cho était enveloppée dans une serviette et se retenait de claquer des dents lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à…

Ginny se retourna pour voir où est ce qu'elle avait atterrit. Son regard embrassa la pièce. Un vestiaire. Et visiblement occupé. Par…

- Je… euh… Désolée je ne savais pas que tu étais là, bafouilla la Gryffondor qui fût mortifiée de sentir ses joues chauffer.

Cho resta bouche bée quelques secondes de plus avant de bredouiller à son tour

- non… c'est… je veux dire… J'allais partir de toute façon, répondit-elle en commençant à entasser ses affaires dans son sac, sa gêne lui faisant oublier qu'elle était toujours en serviette.

- Euh… tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, il y a un porc en rut dehors, lança Ginny avec une classe tout à fait Gryffondoresque*.

Cho la fixa, interloquée.

- McLaggen, l'éclaira la Gryffondor avec une grimace de dégoût bien visible.

- Ah c'est pour ça que…

- Oui encore désolée, s'excusa Ginny

Les yeux fixés au sol elle rassembla son courage.

_Aller, prouve au Choipeaux Magique qu'il ne s'est pas tromper sur ton compte,_ s'encouragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Dans la tête de Cho s'était à peu près le même combat et elles finirent toutes les deux par lever les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour déclarer en même temps :

- Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, surpris, et elles sourirent

-Toi d'abord !

Cette fois, un vrai rire franc franchit leurs lèvres.

Ginny avança d'un pas vers la Serdaigle.

- Ecoute… J'ai un problème… avec une fille…

- Elle t'a fait du mal ? demanda la Serdaigle, immédiatement à l'écoute

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Ginny, en fait je ressens des trucs pour elle… Mais je sais pas comment lui dire et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit intéressée.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Cho sentit ses yeux picoter lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny lui parler de ses sentiments pour cette fille mystère. Elle sourit cependant doucement et répondit

- Elle a peut être juste peur de te l'annoncer tu sais. Tu devrais lui dire, elle ressent peut être la même chose que toi...

Ginny avança encore.

- J'ai peur de sa réaction. Et je ne sais même pas si elle aime les filles !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle ne les aime pas ?

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'une de l'autre, et la main de Cho était crispée sur sa serviette.

- Elle est déjà sortie avec plusieurs garçons, répondit Ginny dans un souffle.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, toi aussi tu es déjà sortie avec plusieurs garçons, et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi, entrain de me parler d'une fille… que tu aimes.

Cho fit un pas de plus.

- Le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime, répondit encore plus bas la Gryffondor.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour toi d le savoir. Dis-lui ! souffla Cho.

- Si c'était toi, tu aimerais que je te le dise ?

Ginny crut voir les yeux d'encre de Cho briller un peu plus fort. Elle sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que les ailes d'un vif d'or.

- Bien sur…

- Comment est ce que tu réagirais ?

- Je… Je…

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'unes de l'autre… Elle recula brusquement avant de se retourner, des larmes traitresses glissant sur la peau dorée de son visage. Elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

- Attends, Cho !

Brusquement, elle fit volte face,

-À sa place, je n'aimerai pas que tu te rapproches d'une autre fille ! À sa place je crois que…

En entendant Cho péter un plomb, Ginny avait rassemblé le peu de bravoure qui lui restait pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle, simplement, juste pour la faire taire. Les sensations qui la submergèrent alors furent merveilleuses. Par ce simple contact des lèvres, elle ressentit tellement plus qu'avec tous ceux d'avant…

Cho rompit soudain le contact de leurs lèvres jointes

- Mais…

- Cette fille, idiote, c'est toi, Cho… murmura Ginny avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle.

Cho souriait contre les lèvres de Ginny. Avec se sentait entière, comme si son équilibre s'était rétablit. Elle approfondit leur baiser, ne se lassant pas de sentir la langue de Ginny contre la sienne dans un balai langoureux.

Ginny rompit leur étreinte et glissa sa tête dans le cou de la Serdaigle, l'effleurant de ses lèvres avant d'y poser sa langue. Elle sentit cependant la chair de poule de Cho et celle-ci se retenait de grelotter. Après une douche glacée et un séjour en serviette dans le vestiaire avait suffit à la frigorifier. Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celle glacée de la Serdaigle.

- Habille toi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs de froid. On a qu'à dire qu'on se voit à 21heures devant la salle sur demande.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, commença Cho, avant qu'un claquement de dents intempestif ne l'interrompe, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ginny arriva à la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa table à coté d'Hermione en face de son frère Ron et d'Harry. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air tout à fait sobres tous les deux. Ils fixaient leurs assiettes et semblaient se battre contre leurs couverts. La fête avait du être arrosée… Elle se servit et tourna la tête vers Hermione qui avait accroché à ses lèvres un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien Rien…

La rousse écarquilla les yeux devant l'air satisfait de la préfète, puis choisit de l'ignorer. Elle mangea tranquillement et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle sur demande. Elle était trop en avance mais Cho arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle attrapa sa main et la Serdaigle l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elles se séparèrent hors d'haleine et se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait d'apparaitre.

- On la découvre ensemble ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor

- Ensemble.

Ce seul mot, tendrement soufflée à oreilles de Ginny, sonna comme une promesse.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elles s'avancèrent.

La salle était ronde, avec au centre un lit à baldaquin aux teintures turquoises et or. Au sol, une épaisse moquette blanche qui donnait envie de marcher pieds nus et les murs… le plafond représentaient le ciel étoilé comme il devait être dehors.

Cho se tourna vers Ginny et posa sa main sur sa joue constellée d'adorables tâches de rousseur et se pencha vers elle. Elle l'embrassa tout doucement, en enroulant son bras libre autour de sa taille. Elle laissa glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, suivit le dessin de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, posant ses lèvres en un baiser sur un point imaginaire juste sous son oreille.

Ginny sentit les cheveux noirs de Cho lui chatouiller la clavicule alors qu'elle passait sa langue contre son cou. Elle la poussa jusqu'au lit et la fit basculer tout en l'embrassant. Elle se mit au dessus d'elle et sans cesser de l'embrasser elle commença à lui déboutonner la chemise de son uniforme, qu'elle balança au bas du lit. Elle glissait ses mains dans le dos de Cho lorsque celle-ci inversa leur position d'un habile coup de hanche ( c'est technique dis donc…) . La chemise de Ginny rejoint à son tour le bas du lit. Ginny en profita pour dégrafer le soutien gorge de la Serdaigle qui le laissa glisser le long de ses bras, dévoilant sa menue poitrine à la peau hâlée. Cho débarrassa en un tour de main des collants et de la jupe de sa jeune compagne, qui derechef posa ses lèvres sur son téton gauche, lui faisant subir le plus doux des traitements. (là, c'est une métaphore sympa)

- Giin… hoqueta-t-elle

La rouquine lui renvoya un sourire avant d'inverser leurs positions. Elle se débarrassa de la jupe et du collant de la Serdaigle sans cesser de pourlécher le bout tendre de ses seins. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation en regardant sa compagne se liquéfier sous ses caresses. Elle descendit, traçant un chemin humide vers son nombril qu'elle cajola de sa langue, avant d'arriver au niveau où sa peau disparaissait sous l'élastique puis le tissus de sa petite culotte.

Soudain elle se sentit renversée et se retrouva nue sous Cho qui venait d'inverser leurs positions

- Laisse moi faire, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, se délectant de son frisson.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son vis-à-vis caressant ses seins et son souffle entre ses cuisses. Les mains quittèrent le haut de son corps pour se poser sur ses cuisses qu'elles écartèrent. Son souffle s'accélérera et un long gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle senti la langue de Cho sur son boutons d'or. Aucune autre personne ne l'avait touché aussi intimement et c'était juste… divinement bon. Elle sentit à peine le premier doigt de la Serdaigle, et sentit sa respiration devenir au second. Quand la langue de la Serdaigle entra en elle, elle se sentit fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Petit à petit, la température de son corps sembla grimper en flèche, et elle se mit à trembler avant de se contracter brusquement autour des doigts de Cho. Sans attendre, elle la fit basculé sous elle pour rendre toutes ses caresses à Cho.

Nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles contemplaient le plafond étoilé. Elles finirent par s'endormir.

Cho ouvrit un œil, puis un autre avant se redresser. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qui était blottie à elle. Elle lui caressa la joue, et la rousse ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se redressa et s'étira comme un chat avant de sourire à Cho.

- J'avais peur que tu sois partie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux

La Serdaigle plaça un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

- C'est dingue, souffla-t-elle, tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais. Dès que je te vois j'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant se casse la gueule à l'intérieur de moi…

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'est fou, ça ! Moi délicate et intelligente Serdaigle, tomber amoureuse d'une bourrine de Gryffondor

- Moi aussi je t'aime Miss Délicate.

Elles s'habillèrent et descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close, cherchant mutuellement la main de l'autre, qu'elles serrèrent.

- Ensemble ?

- Ensemble.

Elles poussèrent la porte de la Grande Salle main dans la main, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Fierté.

Ce titre _de dingue_ appartient à Caro !

* Cette petite énigme poétique appartient à pierre Bottero !

(1) petit clin d'œil à Caro et à ses rêves…

Petite note pour ma bêta chérie : J'imagine que tu as dus t'arracher à certain moments vu que je n'ai pas toujours respecter tes corrections (l'esprit de contradiction surement :P ) En tout cas merci encore parce que j'ai planer quand j'ai lu ta correction et tes remarques m'ont vraiment fait plaisir même si à certains moments j'étais en mode « mais ta gueule ! » devant mon texte ! Bref. Merci encore poisson lune !


End file.
